


Alone in the Middle

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/M/M, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the beach, Moira makes a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Middle

Moira's wasn't sure how it had happened.

Well, maybe she was.

It started with a kiss. And then a simple image. And then perhaps a more complex one. And then this. An image of doing this. Just a split-second of, 'what if I could have them both?'

Charles' eyes had widened in shock, almost as if they were doing so to accommodate his dilated pupils. He stammered for a bit before nodding and shrugging and managing to say something about it being a good idea if all parties were agreed. Then came the funny part. Charles telling Erik and waiting for a refusal.

When Charles frowned, Erik shrugged and said, “Say no to sex?”

Really, Moira thought? Was it her imagination or had she seen a rather despondent looking Raven leaving Herr Lehnsherr's bedroom earlier? Charles' head jerked in her direction and he stared at her. Oops, she thought, and then, well, serves you right for snooping.

“Well, if we're all game,” Charles had said with a smile, looking at Erik still. Erik looked back in that quiet way of his, where you just knew that face was nothing but an impeccable mask, held in place with pure arrogance. God, she want to... slap him. _Hard_.

They weren't really her type, either of them. Firstly, she kind of preferred blondes. Secondly, British accents were irksome and European men were too humourless and serious for her liking. Charles looked as though he had never spent a day playing any sport in his life and Erik looked as though any sport would be far too dull and pedestrian for his capabilities. Charles didn't seem to take anything too seriously, privilege written all over him and Erik seemed to take everything too seriously, stubborn about nurturing the anger he carried.

However, both were incredibly easy on the eyes and she had spent at least one night imagining what the touch of their fingers might feel like on her clothes and then on her skin and then inside her. But it was difficult to imagine, beyond what their bodies might feel like. How would they move? How would they touch? What sounds would they make?

Very difficult to imagine. And she had tried pretty damn hard.

#

The answers came in pieces. What an exercise in observation it had been. The three of them had stood there in Charles' bedroom, no one making a move until the corner of Erik's mouth went up in amusement and he said, “Why don't you kiss her, Charles?”

And Charles had done it too, while Moira and Erik locked gazes. She watched for his reaction, but his stormy eyes said he was searching for something else perhaps. The smile became taut on his mouth and he swallowed. Meanwhile, Charles kissed slow, soft and sweet. He liked to kiss. He liked to use his mouth for more than just kissing perhaps. When they pulled apart, Moira reached past him and pressed her hand against Erik's chest, tilting her head up for a kiss from him.

His was a strange kiss. Soft like Charles', but lacking the same greedy insistence. She had never known a man to kiss with such sadness before, but that was how Erik's kiss felt. She wondered if he even knew such a thing as pleasure existed. When she pulled away, she frowned up at him, surprised to feel the stroke of his thumb down at the corner of her mouth. Such a tender gesture from such a hard man.

She was even more startled when Charles closed in behind her, his hands light on her shoulders, one of them moving her hair aside to kiss her neck, while Erik watched Charles. Moira could see the need in Erik's eyes, but she couldn't quite decipher _what_ it was he needed. Well, until Charles pulled his mouth away from Moira's wet skin and both men certainly locked gazes for what seemed like an eternity. She could have laughed when the realisation struck her, but she smiled instead and reached back for Charles' hand and forward for Erik's.

#

Disrobing was another awkward moment. It could have been arousing, all three of them peeling off each other's layers. However, Moira now sat on the edge of the bed in her panties and bra, removing her earrings. On the other side of the bed, Charles was peeling off his clothes and letting them drop to the side. Erik was in Moira's line of sight, his back to both her and Charles as he took off his clothes neither too slow or fast, folding everything neatly until it lay on the back of a chair. When he stripped out of his briefs, his whole body naked, he seemed like a pale sculpture having come to life. Awfully fragile looking without the sharp lines of his clothing.

Moira turned her head to look at Charles' whose blue eyes were glittering in Erik's direction as Erik took his sweet time turning to face them. Charles was not the sculpted and hard figure that Erik was, but he had a body Moira hadn't imagined under the tweedy exterior. He was lean and fit, and surely worked out at least moderately, if his chest and arms were anything to go by. He was still in his boxers, out from which came strong thighs and toned calf muscles.

She looked away, smiling at the tented front of his boxers, only to see that Erik had turned around and again, he was looking at Charles. Moira would have sighed, but damn it if Erik's body wasn't a work of art. She didn't have to touch it to know the strength in those muscles. And despite male genitalia mostly looking like the aftermath of an auto accident, even his cock managed to stay within the extension of his body's beauty. Of course, he was circumcised, but her mind still had a moment of, _oh_. Not that it mattered, because most of her mind was now loudly broadcasting want. And it was placed somewhere between Charles' thighs and chest and Erik's cock.

#

After what seemed like an eternity and perhaps far too soon, all three of them were on the bed, kneeling. Moira was still in her bra and panties, while Charles had lost his boxers, his cock already half-hard and pleasantly thick if not as lengthy as Erik's. The way Charles chuckled at her, she knew he had a scent of her thoughts.

“Not just your thoughts,” Charles said quietly and it made her shudder.

“It's politer if you two talk out loud,” Erik said, pressed up behind Moira, his hands now idly smoothing down her arms. She could feel the jut of his cock through her panties and had an urge to push back, grinding against him. Erik responded by pushing forward with a sharp intake of breath. He told Charles, “I think one of us is still too overdressed.”

“I'm inclined to agree,” Charles said, reaching out to place his hands on Moira's hips, sliding down to catch her panties before very slowly pushing them down, down, down. Off. Meanwhile, Erik unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms. Seconds later, she was as naked as them. Charles very hoarsely remarked, “Better.”

Erik was pressed up against her almost as if he might slip into her right now. However, for now he seemed content with running the palms of his hands across her skin. She wouldn't have been surprised if he was looking at Charles the whole time. Not surprised at all, especially with the glittering gaze Charles kept shooting right past her. Never one to wait, Moira leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Charles', her tongue insistently inviting Charles closer. Just as Charles deepened the kiss, Moira felt herself yanked back hard, her back colliding against Erik's chest. His fingers were turning her face to the side as Charles watched, unable to conceal his lust. Erik covered Moira's mouth. This time his kiss was long and deep.

The bed dipped as Charles moved closer. She could feel Erik's cock in the crack of her ass and Charles' nudging at her pussy, both of them wet, both of them hard. It made her thighs tremble slightly, as if she might lose control of her legs altogether. Charles was running his fingers down her body as Erik continued to kiss her, his fingers oddly gentle on her jaw.

“Do you still want to... I mean, both of us?” Charles almost panted into her ear and she could just imagine him looking across the expanse of her face, straight into Erik's eyes.

Moira pulled away from Erik's mouth to nod. “I want you both.”

She might have been mistaken, but Erik seemed to let out a puff of air right near her ear. An exhalation of shock? She searched his face for clues and found the same language of lust she'd read on Charles' face. Not shock then. Just need. Good, she thought, good.

She started by jerking Charles' off for a bit, getting him fully hard with no effort at all, while Erik knelt behind her, holding her by her hips, his fingers digging in with every move of her wrist. Jerking off Charles caused her to involuntarily rub against Erik's cock, and she could feel his short quiet panting on the back of her neck. And all this time, both of the greedy bastards had barely touched her.

Didn't take a genius to figure out why.

Charles grabbed her wrist and stopped her right there. Oops, she thought. Telepath, she remembered. Charles pushed her hand away, face flushed, breathing hard. He just about managed to say, “I'll get the rubbers.”

Then he let go of Moira's hand and surprisingly reached past her to take Erik's. Moira immediately registered Erik's alarm at the touch from the way he flinched, becoming rigid against her. Of course there was alarm. There were unwritten rules about this kind of thing, weren't there? And between these two men, Moira knew for certain the rules were even a little more complex. Even so, Erik didn't pull away. Moira watched with anticipation as Charles pulled Erik's hand down and over Moira's pussy, covering the small triangle of half-curls.

When Erik's fingers slowly slipped in, Moira knew for sure, there was communication she a wasn't party to. But what did it matter with such slim and long fingers exploring her slowly. Erik's touches were tentative, a little unsure, but she could tell that every touch was meant to tell him something about her. So when his two fingers rubbed over the right place and she let out a gasp, he did it again. For the longest time, his two fingers moved over her clitoris, sometimes circling, sometimes pushing down hard and then he would move further down and back, slipping in deep and encouraging her to become more slick and creamy. After a while she could hear and smell her own slickness, the scent strong, making her wonder what they thought of it.

“Sweet,” Charles said roughly. Moira opened her eyes, only just realising that she was knelt there with her head thrown back and resting against Erik's shoulder as he fingered her slowly, Charles greedily watching them both, all their bodies now glowing with a sheen of moisture. Moira looked at Charles' mouth, feeling somewhat dazed. Enough to maybe ask him if he wanted to know whether she tasted sweet too. He smiled and said, “You want my mouth where Erik's fingers are, don't you?”

Moira smiled, gently wrapping her fingers around Erik's and bringing his hand up until it was level with Charles' mouth. She said, “Yes. I think I do.”

That wasn't what he had meant and Charles' gaze flicked ahead to Erik. She couldn't see Erik's face, but she saw his wet fingers curl a little. This angry and dangerous man, had completely betrayed himself by showing his fear in this small childish gesture. And Charles had read her mind, because there was a pained expression there. He gave her a look and leaned forward, opening his mouth slightly before his tongue came out to lap the side of a finger. Erik's hand tightened into a fist for a moment before very slowly his fingers uncurled as if reaching for Charles' and in the end, it was almost as if he was holding Charles, while Charles sucked on his fingers.

#

When Erik had been stroking his fingers into her, something had thumped onto the bed, Moira vaguely recalled. Now she realised what as Charles lay beneath her, his arms curled around her thighs as he licked into her. A moment earlier, Erik had let her go and she could hear something pop, something being opened. Then Erik's hands returned and his fingers began to tease her hole, slicked up and greasy. She was seated above Charles' face, half-crazed by the soft slither of his tongue. It was unlike fingers, or a cock or anything else. It was like his tongue was alive, with a mind of it's own, darting into her, darting out, swirling, curling and fucking. If that wasn't enough, Erik had started to fuck her with one greased up finger.

Her body didn't know in what direction to move next, caught between sweating and shuddering, moaning and haphazard rocking. Erik solved the problem by wrapped an arm around her, holding her in place, while Charles held her down by her thighs. Erik's arm was pressed across her breasts and she suddenly wished to have his hands on them instead, his clever fingers on her nipples perhaps. But the insistent movement of his finger was good too. Even better was the gentle warning puffed into her ear before he breached her with two fingers. He's done this before, she thought, but with whom? Whomever it was, it bode well for her.

Erik scissored and stretched her for a while, mouthing her neck and shoulder the whole time, his rubbered cock hard against the back of her thigh. Below her, Charles licked until she wondered what his tongue was made of and how long his cock could stand so hard without relief. Not long, it appeared, because Charles pulled away, breathless and panting, his mouth indecently flushed and wet.

“Now,” he breathed roughly. “Or I'm going to explode.”

Moira laughed as Charles reached forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. She could feel Erik close behind, moving and she reached back to grab his still greased fingers while she shifted on her knees, lining herself up over Charles' cock, his hands shaking as he guided himself into her. There wasn't enough time to think how much she had perhaps wanted to ride Erik like this, because Charles was in her and he was thick and full and he was arching back, a most furious flush decorating his chest.

Erik joined them by getting in close behind her, his familiar hardness pressing into her behind. Moira reached for both of his hands, pulling them up over her breasts. As she started a slow rhythm of riding Charles, Erik kissed her neck and shoulders, his hands fondling her breasts, his fingernails scraping over her nipples. Moira arched back against Erik, letting her own fingers drop to her pussy and rub her clit even as she was riding Charles.

“Oh my god,” Charles panted, blinking at her.

Moira turned her head slightly and whispered to Erik, “Now you.”

Erik gave her a strange hooded look, before kissing her hard and then moving her forward until her hands were gripping the headboard and she was leaning over Charles. Charles was staring up at her with wide eyes unbelieving eyes. Somehow, they both managed to meet in the middle for a short kiss and then Erik was right there, the head of his cock breaching her. It took a while for her to accommodate him, what felt like long minutes of him pushing in and out, bit by bit, until he could go further and further.

And then, finally, there it was. She was straddling Charles, her hands fisted either side of his head, deep in the pillows, and Erik inside her, right up to the hilt, his arms either side of her and Charles, hands fisted against the mattress. She felt Erik let out what seemed like an exhausted breath, his head dropping against her back where she felt rivulets of sweat run down her spine. Moira moved, a curl of pelvis that made a million nerve endings flare. Both Charles and Erik gasped at the movement, and even more when she clenched her muscles around their cocks.

“Christ, don't,” Charles groaned, while Erik just gasped, one of his hands disappearing from her sight to grip her hip. Then the other disappeared, and she could feel his body shifting. Of course it was going to be Erik bringing them both off and of course it was going to be Charles lying there doing as little as possible.

#

The end to the exploit would be disappointing as was the case with these things. It was always over too fast, that moment of overwhelming pleasure fading as soon as it had arrived. While Erik fucked her from behind, Charles arched up to meet Moira. She was forced to ride Charles thanks to Erik's determined and focused thrusting and in the end it was all like a sweaty and heated domino effect, only for the longest time no one was really falling.

Anyway, Moira had lost all sense of where the ground was, if she needed to fall. She was feeling that familiar spread of molecular disintegration that began in the thighs and would rush to her toes soon. She heard a surprised gasp from Charles as he came, after which Erik was suddenly holding her around the waist, holding her tight and fucking her hard. Not just with his cock, because he had slipped his fingers into her pussy too, Charles cock still softening inside of her.

She forced her lazy eyes open to see Charles' eyes on them both as he watched Erik rubbing against her clit and thrusting into her ass. Charles' hands were on Moira's thighs, gently stroking, fingers moving idly over her knees. And then, the bastard, flashed an image into her mind, of her straddling him, Erik's fingers in the dark triangle of her pubic hair, her nipples taut and hard, Erik's flushed cheek pressed against hers, his chin on her shoulder as he moved into her, brow furrowed with determination. All of them pillars of flushed wet flesh, joined together.

Of course she came. She grabbed Erik's arm with her hands and arched back, moaning loudly as she came, her body jerking once, and then two seconds later again, and then finally spasming a third time, pushing back against Erik. If Erik hadn't continued holding on to her in search of his own release, Moira was quite certain she'd have fallen off the bed in a boneless heap. It was pleasant though, her body having accepted Erik inside of her, with discomfort, yes, but with an odd pain-filled pleasure too. And Charles was still inside her too, wilting but wanted, her body happy to be filled for the moment.

Erik came seconds later with a frenzied stuttering of his hips, tightening his arms around Moira and burying his face in her shoulder. Seconds later, when she felt him lift his head, Moira looked down at Charles and saw the look that was aimed at Erik.

What a strange sad look.

#

“What are... are you leaving?” Charles asked about a minute later.

Moira looked up from where she was buttoning up her blouse. Charles was lying sprawled at one end of the bed, the sheets haphazardly pulled across his now too embarrassing to be put on show penis. Opposite him was Erik, lying on his back, one hand hooked behind his neck, the other lying limp on his stomach.

“Oh, yeah, you don't mind do you?” Moira asked, frowning as she looked around for her shoes. Finding them, she slipped them on and smoothed down her skirt. Then she remembered something else, eyes searching again. “Have you seen my – ”

“No, of course, we don't mind,” Charles said as Erik flung something black and delicate in her direction. She caught her panties and gave him a bland look as neither Charles nor Erik seemed to realise that Charles had just labelled them both as a 'we'. _She_ was clearly the guest here. “It's just... I mean, I wouldn't want you to think there's no room.”

Moira looked at Erik who was slowly blinking at her, not looking like a man who had just had sex. She'd seen happier men on death row. She told Charles, “Trust me, this bed's smaller than you think. I'll see you both in the morning. Goodnight.”

#

Outside the door, Moira looked around before slipping on her panties. She could hear Charles still sputtering inside. “Really, I mean, why not just leave some money on the beside table on the way out?”

Moira covered her mouth to hide the laugh. Inside, Erik did no such thing and laughed freely and loudly. Then there was silence for a while. It might have been awkward. Or maybe they were inside each other's heads. Or maybe they were doing things they pretended not to do in front of other people.

“So... Drink? Chess?” Erik didn't say anything, but Moira got the feeling Charles had his answer when he said, “Well, best put some trousers on then.”

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [kink meme prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6437.html?thread=10630693#t10630693).


End file.
